1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power transfer devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved power transfer device which employs the use of shifting weights in combination with an input drive motor to increase the torque realized on an output shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the decreasing supplies of energy and the increased cost attendant therewith, the Federal government and private industry have instituted numerous programs designed to deal with these dwindling energy supplies. Effectively, most of these programs are directed towards improving the efficiency of machines which effectively transfer power from one source to another so as to accomplish a desired type and amount of work. In this respect, it can be appreciated that there are numerous avenues to be pursued which could result in increased efficiency of various machines, thereby to save energy, and in this respect, it has generally been recognized that unbalanced weights may be employed to rotate a shaft, provided that some means are present for shifting the weights in a desired manner. However, while the concept of utilizing unbalanced weights to rotate a shaft may be generally understandable by those with ordinary skill in the art, the method and manner of accomplishing the development of such machines has generally eluded both government and private industry. As such, it can be appreciated that there still exists a continuing need for power transfer devices which employ the use of unbalanced weights to assist in the output of a machine and, in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.